Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus including a transformer.
Related Art
A power supply apparatus such as a DC-DC converter has a transformer, a primary side semiconductor component connected to a primary coil side of the transformer, a secondary side semiconductor component connected to a secondary coil side of the transformer, and a choke coil connected to the secondary semiconductor component. These components are mounted on a base plate, and are arranged in the extension direction of the base plate (refer to JP-A-2007-221919).
However, when the transformer, the primary side semiconductor component, the secondary side semiconductor component, and the choke coil are arranged in the extension direction of the base plate, the power supply apparatus increases in size in the extension direction of the base plate. Hence, it can be considered that groups of two of the transformer, the primary side semiconductor component, the secondary side semiconductor component, and the choke coil are mounted on the base plate in a state where the two of the transformer, the primary side semiconductor component, the secondary side semiconductor component, and the choke coil are stacked in the normal direction of the base plate. Accordingly, two stacked bodies are closely arranged to decrease a space of the base plate where the components are mounted, which can decrease the power supply apparatus in size.
However, when forming the two stacked bodies and mounting them on the base plate, connection lines connecting between the components are easily close to each other. Hence, due to wiring arrangement of the connection lines, magnetic fluxes produced from the connection lines interfere with each other, which may easily produce large electromagnetic noise.